


Storm

by amooniesong



Series: A Father, His Three Children, and the Green Boy [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Dream SMP Reference, One Shot, Realistic Minecraft, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Techno? Techno?!”A flash of light lit up the night sky, and a rumble of thunder rang out. The centre of the storm was close, though the heavy rains and strong winds were enough to make that obvious to anyone unlucky enough to be caught out in the storm. It just so happened that the person caught out that night was Technoblade, although caught out wasn’t quite the right word for it. It had been windy all afternoon, and the rain had started as the sun had set, but the thunder began after he and his siblings had been put to bed by their father.Technoblade couldn’t sleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: A Father, His Three Children, and the Green Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019533
Comments: 46
Kudos: 757





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic in the au, dadza is dadza, wilbur is nine, techno & dream are six, & tommy is one (though that's more just a reminder he's here, he's not a part of this fic!)

“Techno? Techno?!”

A flash of light lit up the night sky, and a rumble of thunder rang out. The centre of the storm was close, though the heavy rains and strong winds were enough to make that obvious to anyone unlucky enough to be caught out in the storm. It just so happened that the person caught out that night was Technoblade, although  _ caught out  _ wasn’t quite the right word for it. It had been windy all afternoon, and the rain had started as the sun had set, but the thunder began after he and his siblings had been put to bed by their father. 

Technoblade couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t because he was afraid of the storm - he wasn’t, he was  _ Technoblade,  _ storms didn’t scare him - but rather that all his mind could picture whenever he closed his eyes and listened to the howl of the wind and the rain splattering against the window was Dream. Technoblade, his brothers, and his father were tucked up safely inside their cottage, warm and sheltered from the worst of the storm. Dream was in his treehouse, with no windows to keep the cold out, barely any blankets to keep him warm in his bed… There was no way that his torch would have been stubborn enough to remain lit for more than a few minutes, and even if it had the warmth would be carried away by the wind quickly.

Technoblade couldn’t stop thinking of how cold Dream would be, how wet and alone and afraid he would be. He couldn’t stay in his bed when his best friend was out in the middle of the storm. So, when he was certain that Wilbur was fast asleep in his own bed across the room, Technoblade slipped out from underneath his sheets. He pulled a thick woolen jumper over his pyjamas, not minding how itchy it was, and he pulled on an odd pair of socks to try and keep his movements muffled as he crept out of his bedroom. 

He could hear his father in the kitchen, humming to himself quietly as he prepared some food, so Technoblade moved quickly. He avoided the squeaky floorboard in the corridor, pulled on his cape and boots, and snuck out the front door without a second thought.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been outside for, all he knew was that he’d gotten lost in the storm. He’d tried his hardest to navigate through the forest but the trees had been surrounded by a thick mist and while they sheltered him from the worst of the rain, the wind blew fiercely and chilled him to the bone. Just because he was shielded from the  _ worst  _ of the rain didn’t mean he’d gotten away unscathed - he’d been thoroughly drenched on the short walk from the back of the cottage to the forest itself, and droplets still managed to drip down from above, sending more shivers down his spine.

Pulling his cape around him for warmth did nothing: it was too wet to protect him from the elements anymore. 

“Technoblade!”

He still wanted - no, _needed_ - to find Dream before he went home, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he left his friend alone now, but with nothing more than brief flashes of lightning to illuminate the world around him he had no chance of successfully navigating the forest. All he knew was that the shouts of his name were getting closer - and that the panicked voice was his father rather than Dream.

“Techno! Where are you?!”

“Dad?” 

“Holy shi-- Techno!” 

Technoblade remained still now, his teeth chattering and body shaking as the voice started to come even closer to him. Before long, he could see the faint light of a lantern shining through the fog, then he could see the silhouette of his father, and finally he could make out Phil as he ran the last little distance through the trees to pull him into a tight hold.

“Techno, what the fu-- Why are you out here?!” Phil exclaimed, not letting go of his son. “You’re freezing, c’mon, let’s get you home.”

“We can’t go home.” Technoblade replied as he felt his father picking him up, cradling him close to his chest. Despite his words, Technoblade nuzzled closer, his head resting in the crook of his father’s neck and his shivering body seeking out warmth. “We have to find Dream.”

“What do you mean?” Phil asked, a hand running through Technoblade’s damp hair.

“He lives in a tree, I don’t want him to be c-cold and wet.”

Technoblade felt Phil’s hand still, felt his head moving to look at the trees that surrounded them. They were all incredibly tall and, in the wind, they seemed to be leaning dramatically to the side. When the volume of the wind lessened just a little it was easy for both father and son to hear the creaking of wood, and Phil sighed softly. 

“You should have come to get me, Techno.” Came a whisper from above, Phil’s hand moving again. “We could’ve looked together. You can’t go running off in a storm alone, I was scared something had happened to you.”

“Sorry, dad.” Technoblade replied quietly, his head shifting to look up toward his father. “I just want to help Dream.”

“It’s okay, you were trying to do a good thing.” Phil paused to press a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead, offering him a smile that was hidden by the darkness of the night. “Do you remember where the tree is? We can bring you  _ both  _ home and get you both warm.”

Technoblade felt his father’s hold on him tighten as he kicked away from the ground, wings spreading out and propelling the pair upwards. It didn’t take too long to get above the clouds of fog, and with proper visibility of the surrounding area Technoblade could scan the trees nearby to look for something he recognised - or for Dream himself.

Now in the skies, able to quickly travel through the forest, it didn’t take long until the two were in a familiar spot. Familiar to Technoblade, at least. He was a little more alert and his head turned more to examine each tree more closely - a movement that Phil clearly noticed and flew slower to account for. 

“There--” Technoblade eventually said, his voice quiet but still catching Phil’s attention as he raised an arm and pointed to the left. It was difficult to see if you didn’t know it was there, especially in the darkness, but toward the top of one of the bending trees was a little house. The wooden planks were uneven and no light came from the hut. Phil, clearly concerned for the welfare of the child inside, flew quickly in the direction of the tree. 

“Does he live on his own?” 

“Uhuh.” Technoblade confirmed. “I don’t think he has a mum or a dad.”

“Right.” Phil muttered, searching for a branch nearby to land on. “Can you help me coax him out? I know you and Wil were scared of me when I first found you, but I’m not leaving Dream out here alone tonight. He’ll catch his death if he’s as cold as you are right now.” 

As the father and son landed, Technoblade nodded, and Phil placed him down on the wood branch beneath them. It was wide and solid, but Technoblade didn’t let go of his father’s hand. The two walked carefully and slowly along the wood, Phil ensuring that his son didn’t wobble and fall with the wind rushing by them, and before they knew it they were standing at the side of the wooden home. Technoblade couldn’t quite see through the window from his close - standing on his tiptoes to try and peek over the bottom - so Phil slipped his hands beneath his arms and lifted him up a little way.

“Dream!” Technoblade hissed. “Dream, are you in there? It’s me!”

There was no reply at first, so Technoblade tried again.

“Dream, my dad’s here, he’s gonna take us home. It’s warm, a-and there’s more cookies.”

After another moment, Phil couldn’t help but lean in through the window. He was too concerned  _ not  _ to, and when he did he was awfully glad he’d come to that decision.

Dream was huddled up in the corner of his home, cold and shaking harder than Phil had ever seen. It broke his heart to see his hair soaked and covering his face, his clothes sticking to his body and the skin that was exposed - mostly on his hands and his legs - was white as a ghost. 

Phil lifted Technoblade through the window of the home and placed him on the floor before clambering through himself, kneeling down before Dream and reaching out for him.

“Hello.” He said softly, his hand moving to cup Dream’s cheek and quickly deciding the boy was  _ far  _ too cold. From what Technoblade had told him, Dream wasn’t confident around strangers, but the young child leaned into his hand and his eyes closed. It worried him immensely, so he didn’t waste another moment. 

“Techno, can I have your cape? We need to get Dream warmer quickly.”

Technoblade was thankfully far too little to understand the seriousness of the situation, so he took off his cape as his father asked and handed it over without question. The fabric was wet, but so was everything else they had to hand: an extra layer would help a little for the time being. As soon as Phil had managed to tie the cape around Dream he picked the child up, holding him as close to his chest as he could to try and share some of his warmth with the boy while he looked to his son.

“Grab hold of my hand, we’re going to fly back.” 

The instruction was all Phil said, and Technoblade took his hand as told, before the three took flight once more.

Instead of talking to his son as he usually would when flying, Phil was entirely focused on getting them home as quickly as possible. He gave Dream occasional glances, reassuring himself that the child was going to be  _ okay  _ as lightning continued to illuminate the forest. The thunder was a little quieter now - the storm was beginning to move away from their home - but he was still keen to return promptly. Flying in conditions like this was  _ never  _ an enjoyable experience, and while it was necessary to ensure that Dream and Technoblade were safe, he would need to look after his own wings when he had a moment to himself.

The landing on the front porch of the cottage was heavy, the trio coming to an abrupt halt that seemed to jolt Dream from his half-asleep state.

When Phil opened the front door, Wilbur was sitting at the bottom of the stairs next to a lantern with his chin in his hands. His eyes lit up the moment he saw his father, but as he saw the shivering child in his arms - and his equally cold brother - his expression became one of concern. He might have only been nine years old, but Wilbur was  _ very  _ mature, and he could see immediately there was something wrong.

“Can you fetch the blankets from your bedroom?” Phil asked, his oldest son nodding.

“Is Techno--”

“He’s fine, he’ll warm up quickly, just fetch as many blankets down as you can. I’m going to light a fire.”

As Wilbur ran quickly upstairs, Phil took the two young boys through into the cosy little living room and set the pair of them down on the sofa beside each other. Keeping them together would help - their shared body heat would help them to warm up faster - and Phil placed the throw on the sofa over the two of them. 

“Sit tight. I’ll fetch dry clothes for you both once the fire is on and you’re starting to dry out.”

Technoblade nodded, his arms wrapping around Dream tightly as his friend continued to shiver, and he watched his father moving quickly to load wood logs into the fireplace and set the kindling alight. He barely noticed when Wilbur brought down the first lot of blankets, though he managed to look at his brother after his second journey, and Phil offered Wilbur a smile of thanks. He ruffled his hair as he wandered past, making his way upstairs as Wilbur decided to make himself at home.

“Is this Dream?” He asked, and Technoblade nodded again. He felt Dream’s arms move and hands came up to cover his face as it seemed his paper mask had been no match for the wind and the rain.

“He doesn’t like when people can see him.” Technoblade explained. His voice was quiet, but he had stopped stuttering as he’d begun to warm up. “I made him a mask, I think it broke.”

“We can make him a new one.” Wilbur smiled, taking care to look at Technoblade, but not at Dream. “When the storm is over. I found some clay in the river and it got all hard when I put it over a fire, it might not break.”

“Wil?” Technoblade asked. “Can you make hot cocoa?” 

“I can make some.” Wilbur knew  _ exactly  _ what his brother was asking, but he wasn’t about to say no. It wasn’t as if Technoblade was in any condition to be making his own hot drinks, and if he and Dream needed warming up then hot cocoa would surely help speed up that process.

As he left, Phil returned, and clean, dry pyjamas were presented to both boys. Technoblade was a little warmer, and he was able to change without too much assistance from his father, but Dream practically refused to let go of his legs. He had warmed a little from being inside and being beside Technoblade, but not enough to stop his shivering, so Phil had carefully helped him to undress and slip into the soft clothes. They were some of Wilbur’s old pyjamas and as a result were a little too big on Dream, but the young boy didn’t complain in the slightest. 

Phil had the forethought to bring a hoodie along with the pyjamas, and it acted as both an extra layer to help Dream warm up faster, and an easy way for the boy to hide his face. He seemed much more at ease when his face was partially hidden, and Phil let himself smile. The kids were going to be okay.

Technoblade and Dream remained seated beside each other with the throw over them, and Phil took some time to make a little nest of blankets in front of the fire for them both. He didn’t try to make it look particularly fancy or inviting, all that mattered was making it so the pair could be warmed up and dried off as quickly as possible. The two were able to move together to sit on top of one blanket, and Phil folded the rest over them, tucking them in tightly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, watching as Dream leaned his shoulder on Technoblade’s shoulder before daring to speak.

“Cold.” Was his only answer, and Phil couldn’t help the light chuckle that left his lips.

“You’ll warm up soon, Dream.” He said. “Welcome to the family.”

“Dad?” Technoblade asked quietly. “Can you tell us a story?”

“I can tell you a story.” Phil smiled, Wilbur appearing in the corner of his eye, carrying two different sized mugs as he entered the room. Technoblade shifted under the blankets so he could grab the larger one with his hands, bringing the cup to Dream’s lips and tipping it up ever so slightly to encourage him to drink. Phil loved his sons, but he was  _ particularly  _ proud of the kindness they showed now. 

Wilbur settled beside the pair, taking sips of the smaller mug of cocoa as Phil began to tell his story.

“A long time ago there was a King named Minios, who won a war against another land. He was a cruel King, and every few years he would send seven men and seven women to an island where a scary monster lived. One day, Theseus was sent to the island. He was a brave, strong man, and when he was on the island he fell in love with one of the women that had also been sent there. This woman was very smart too, and they came up with a plan together. Theseus entered the monster’s lair with nothing more than a ball of string, and when he reached the middle he found the sleeping beast. It woke up, and the two of them had a big fight, but Theseus won. Instead of being lost in the maze and unable to escape, he could follow the trail of string back and safely make his way back to his friends. He was a hero.”

“What was the monster called?” Wilbur asked, Phil leaning over to take the mug Technoblade held away from him as his eyes began to sag shut.

“It has lots of different names. Some called it a Warden, some called it a Minotaur.”

“I want to be a hero, dad.” Technoblade said sleepily. “When I’m older, I’ll be like Theseus.”

Phil just smiled to himself, ruffling his son’s damp hair. “You’re already just like him, Techno. You went out on an adventure tonight to help save Dream from the storm. I think you’re a hero right now.”

Dream had already fallen asleep in the pile of blankets, and with the fire still going and the two boys warming up, Phil made no attempt to move them. They were welcome to spend the night curled up together on the living room floor, and Wilbur looked at his father with a silent question.

“You can join them.” He said. “Go fetch your pillows, I’ll make some room in the blankets for you.”

As Wilbur rushed back upstairs to grab the rest of his bedding, Phil smiled. Colour seemed to be returning to what little of Dream’s cheeks he could see, and Technoblade’s body had sagged against Dream. With them both sleeping he took the two empty mugs to the kitchen to empty and clean. He made a mental note to cook an extra portion of breakfast in the morning, and to talk to Dream privately. Even if the boy didn’t want to stay, he was already family to Phil. He’d do what he could to ensure that Dream was warm, safe, and happy. 

Right now, tucked up beside Technoblade, he seemed to be all three.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed this - if you have any ideas for the sleepy bois, or for dream & techno in this series, feel free to comment below! i'll try to work them into something :D
> 
> as always, comments & kudos are hugely appreciated. you can also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong) if you want more of me! i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/dwxvTkDuSb), feel free to join!


End file.
